Andrew Craig
Andrew Craig (born January 15, 1986) is an American Mixed martial arts fighter. Craig is currently signed to the UFC and has fought for Bellator MMA and Legacy Fighting Championship. Background Craig is from Houston, Texas, and grew up playing hockey and football. He attended college at the University of Texas where he earned a degree in corporate communications. Craig began learning Brazilian jiu-jitsu from his cousin who was a black belt in the martial art. After graduating college, Craig began his career as a professional MMA fighter. MMA career Early career Craig made his professional debut in May 2010 for USA MMA winning his first fight via unanimous decision. His second fight was held at Bellator 27 against Rodrigo Pinheiro. Craig won the fight after the cageside doctor ruled Pinheiro unable to continue. Craig won two fights under the International Xtreme Fight Association banner before signing with the Texas based promotion Legacy Fighting Championships. Legacy Fighting Championships Craig made his Legacy Fighting Championships debut on April 9, 2011 against William Bush for the Legacy Fighting middleweight title. In the fifth and final round, Craig won the fight via TKO. Craig was set to make his first title defense at Legacy Fighting Championship 8 against Bellator and WEC veteran, Eric Schambari. However, Schambari weighed in past the middleweight limit and the fight became a three round non-title fight. Craig won the fight via unanimous decision. Ultimate Fighting Championship Craig made his UFC debut on short notice as an injury replacement for Jared Hamman against Australian Kyle Noke on March 3, 2012 at UFC on FX 2. Despite losing the first round, Craig came back to dominate the second and third rounds, winning via unanimous decision. Craig defeated Rafael Natal on July 11, 2012 at UFC on Fuel TV: Munoz vs. Weidman. After being rocked and controlled for the majority of the second round, Craig landed a head kick to capture a comeback knockout victory. In his third fight for the promotion, Craig faced Ronny Markes on January 19, 2013 at UFC on FX 7. He lost the fight via unanimous decision. It was the first loss of his professional career. Craig defeated former WEC Middleweight Champion Chris Leben via split decision on July 6, 2013 at UFC 162. Craig took on English fighter Luke Barnatt in his next outing on October 26, 2013 at UFC Fight Night 30. He lost the fight via submission in the second round. Despite the loss on his record, the fight also earned Craig his first Fight of the Night bonus award. Craig was expected to face Chris Camozzi on April 11, 2014 at UFC Fight Night 39. However, the fight was cancelled on the day of the weigh-ins as Craig was ruled out with an illness. Craig is expected to face Cezar Ferreira on June 28, 2014 at UFC Fight Night: Swanson vs. Stephens. Championships and accomplishments *'Legacy Fighting Championship' **Legacy FC Middleweight Championship (One time) *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' **Fight of the Night (One time) Mixed martial arts record References External links *Official UFC Profile * *Tapology Profile Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Middleweight mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1986 births Category:Mixed martial artists from Texas